Pricefield Shorts
by Electronic-Star
Summary: A collection of prompts about our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**. Yuri-is-the-jizz wanted: What about some fluffy pricefield? *~* perhaps a comfort scene?

Max was quiet while Chloe drove back to Arcadia Bay. They had this same fight again. Chloe felt like everyone had abandoned her and blamed everyone for what had happened in her life. Max told her that it's no-one's fault, but Chloe was just too stubborn. She always brought up the fact that she moved to Seattle and never called her for years. Max really felt bad about it, but they couldn't keep living in the past – which was ironic considering that Max kept rewinding time. The blue haired girl eventually stopped in front of the school. She wasn't saying anything, just waiting for Max to get out of the car. But she didn't want them to leave like that. Just when Max took a breath to speak, Chloe beat her to it. "Get out, Max." She said harshly and didn't even bother to look at her. But Max knew that she was just hurt and needed comfort. Especially now, after they found out the thing about Rachel..."Chloe..."

"Get the fuck out, Max!" Interrupted the blue haired girl, tightening her grip on the steering wheel till her knuckles became white. Max thought about rewinding again and try another way to talk to her, but it probably wouldn't change anything...Though, Max could be just as stubborn as her friend if she wanted. "No, listen. This whole thing is not your fault, Chloe. It's not William's, or Joyce's, or Rachel's, or anyone's. It's no one's fault. That's how life is."

Before Chloe had the chance to speak, Max quickly added: "It wasn't my decision to leave, you know. I know it was my decision not to call you, but try to understand. I had a lot of stuff to do there and then I wasn't sure if you even wanted to talk to me again. And you haven't called either."

"Are you blaming _me_ now?!" Yelled Chloe and glared at her. This wasn't going so well..."No. Sorry. That's not what I wanted to say. Look, I'm sorry for that. If I could rewind five years, I would do it and change everything. But I can't. But I'm here now. And I won't leave you. We'll figure this out together, okay? We'll find Rachel and let her explain everything. Everything will be alright again, I promise. You can give Frank the money now and then you can leave Blackwell. Like you always planned to do. I wouldn't mind if you'll leave me behind. After all, I did the same with you, too...It's okay. As long as it makes you happy..."

Even so, Max's heart clenched at the thought that Chloe will leave her. Did Chloe feel like that, too, when she left? Ugh...She really should've called, or at least sent a text. "...You still want me to go?" Asked Max somewhat hesitantly. Chloe kept quiet. Thinking that she wouldn't get an answer — or that her quietness meant yes — Max sighed quietly and wanted to leave, but Chloe's voice made her stop.

"No." She mumbled quietly, but Max heard her. "Maybe you're right. But can you blame me? Everyone I loved abandoned me. You, my dad, Rachel. She even had a thing with that asshole Frank and never told me. What the fuck do you expect me to do after everyone left me?"

"You're mother's still there."

"Yeah, hurray. She's not even missing dad, she immediately married this paranoid psychopath."

"What are you talking about? Joyce is missing him as much as you do. She just moved on. And maybe you should, too." That's when Chloe glared at her again.

"Are you telling me to forget him?!"

"I said 'move on' not 'forget'. You can't keep living in the past."

"Tch, you're one to talk." Chloe scoffed. "You have no idea what shit I've been through."

"You're right, I don't. But I'm here now. And I'll help you. If you want..." And again, Chloe went quiet. Maybe it was her pride that prevented her from asking for help, but whatever it was, she didn't really need to say anything. Her eyes practically screamed for help. Without another word, Max moved closer to her blue haired friend and hugged her.

Chloe immediately relaxed in Max's arms and leaned her head on her shoulder. Max even felt something wet on her shoulder, but she let her be for now and rubbed her back soothingly. "I promise, everything will be alright." At least Chloe didn't have to worry about David for a while.

"I wouldn't leave Blackwell without you, Max." Said Chloe after she calmed down again. Then she looked up. There were still tears in her eyes, but she looked slightly better, so Max didn't say anything about it. For now.

As she leaned back again, Max let her arms loosely around her shoulders, to keep her from leaning back too much. "I promised to never leave you, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Because I never abandon a friend." That made Max frown. "I said I'm sorry, okay? Will you stop talking about that?"

"Nope." Chloe grinned, her usual I'm-Chloe-and-I-always-get-what-I-want grin, when Max frowned more. "But you can make it up to me." Max really, really didn't like that grin. "You want to break into the school again?"

"Nope."

"The pool?"

"Double nope."

"Oh, I know! You want me to kiss you again." Joked the brunette and had to hold back a grin, when she saw Chloe blushing slightly. Maybe that was her chance to tease her for once. "Alright, if you want."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to kiss you." She announced and cupped her friends face with one hand.

"What the fuck, Max?!" Chloe yelled, but didn't move away. Actually she was completely frozen. "I'm just doing what you want." She replied, this time leaning in slowly. And the closer they came to each other, the faster Max's heart beat. And she was sure — or maybe hoped? — Chloe felt the same. Max noticed that Chloe's face became redder and that she began to close her eyes.

Without her noticing, Max reached into her back and took out her camera. Just before their lips met, Max quickly pulled away and took a photo of Chloe, blushing and waiting for a kiss that will never come. Once Chloe heard the click noise of the camera, she opened her eyes again. And immediately glared at her, when she saw the camera and the photo in her hand. "What the fuck, Max?!" She yelled again, and tried to get that photo. Max just laughed and stuffed both items into her bag. "You're so...!"

"I know. Pretty hardcore, right?" The brunette joked. "That was not fair, Maxine!" That made her frown again. Max was okay with — almost — every nickname Chloe had in store for her, but she hated being called by her full name. "Don't call me that."

"Like what? Maxine?"

"Chloe, I'm gonna kill you, rewind and kill you again!"

"You won't. You love me too much, Maxi-pad. If you wanted me dead, then you would've let that asshole Nathan kill me. Or let the train tear me apart." Yeah, that was true. Chloe had no idea how true..."So...everything cool again?" Asked Max worried. She hated it, when they had a fight and Chloe was mad at her. Even after this she needed to be sure that everything's cool between them again. "Yeah." Chloe said, but it was more like a sigh. "It's cool. But we both should go home now. I have to think about...y'know the stuff we found out about Rachel."

Max nodded, but she was sure Chloe wouldn't go home just yet. She'll probably go to her secret liar instead. "I could come with you." The brunette offered, but Chloe shook her head. "Thanks, Maxaroni, but I really need to be alone for a while. Call ya later?"

"Okay. Bye." Max got out of the car and closed the door behind her. "See ya, Maximus." And so Chloe drove away. Max looked after her for a while, before going to the dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**. Anonymous wanted: 'this isnt my door but i'm a little drunk and your place looks comfier than the walk back to my room.'

Max woke up in the middle of the night, when she heard something. When she looked to the door, she almost got a heart attack. Someone was entering her room! Before she could freak out, she realized it was just Chloe. Max sighed in relief. "Chloe, what are you doing here? It's too late to hang out now." But Chloe didn't answer. And she behaved weirdly, too...She's wavering around. Oh man, she was drunk again.

Getting up, she went to Chloe and grabbed her arm. "Chloe." The bluenette stared at her for a while, she obviously needed some time to recognize her. "Hey, Maxi-Pad!" She slurred, while Max rolled her eyes at her. "What're ya doin' in my room?"

"That's my room, Chloe. You're drunk." The bluenette laughed as if Max said something funny. "No, 'm not."

"Yes, you are. Come on, I'll bring you to your room." But Chloe quickly pulled away. "No, I wanna stay here!"

"Chloe..." Chloe didn't listen to her though and just lay down on her bed. It wasn't the first time this happened and no matter what Max did, Chloe always ended up sleeping in her room. And so she decided to let her be. "Alright then, let's go to sleep." Said Max, as she lay down next to her. "No, I don't wanna!" Max sighed. "What do you wanna do then?"

"I dare you to kiss me!" The brunette frowned. "Are you serious?"

"I double dare you!" As much as Max wanted to, she couldn't take advantage of her best friend like that. "I triple dare you!" She still didn't move though. "I dare ya a hella fucking lot of times!" Max still needed time to think though. Chloe was hella drunk, she probably won't remember this tomorrow. And she really wanted to kiss her. She actually wanted to do this for years. And so she leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The bluenette looked at hr in shock, she obviously didn't expect her to actually do it.

"Woah, damn your fucking hardcore Maximus." Max was proud of herself to have caught her off-guard, but before she could say something smart, Chloe's lips were on hers again. Now Max's eyes widened in shock. She definitely expected this. Max couldn't even react and before she realized what happened, she was lying on her back with Chloe on top of her, still kissing her.

Oh gosh...Max already knew where this was going...Then the bluenette kissed down her neck. "Chloe..." She didn't listen though and went further down, her hands roaming up and down her body.

It wasn't and unpleasing feeling but..."Chloe." Max gently pushed her away, before she could do something else. The punk looked at her confused. "Stop..." Max wanted this -really- but not like this. Not when Chloe was so drunk that she won't remember it. And she wasn't ready for this yet. Also, as far as she knew they're just friends, and friends didn't do this, right? She wasn't even sure if Chloe was serious here. If she wanted her because of her, or if it's the alcohol speaking.

Chloe looked hurt but seemed to understand. Even in her drunken state she wouldn't hurt her. And that's one of the many things Max loved about her. "Okay." Said the bluenette and lay down next to her. "Let's just sleep then." She still was very close though. Extremely close. So close that she cuddled with her as if she's a big Teddy Bear. "Love you, Max." And she sounded weirdly serious and...not drunk when she said this.

"Do you love me?" She asked and looked up to her with big puppy eyes. "O-of course. You're my best friend." Then Chloe was quiet and Max thought she fell asleep. But then she talked again. "What if I say I love you more than a friend?"

"...What?"

"What if I say I love you more than a friend?" Repeated the taller girl. So she heard right. Max had no idea what to answer. Well she did, but...should she tell her? And was Chloe even serious there? Well, she won't remember all this anyway, right? "I'd say it's great. Because I love you, too."

"Really?" Max nodded and just a second later the bluenette's lips where on hers again. This kiss was different, though. It wasn't as fierce and sloppy as before, but gentle and passionate. And this time Max kissed her back. When they parted again, Chloe pulled her closer -if that's even possible- and laid her head on her chest again. "Love you." Mumbled the bluenette before falling asleep. "Love you, too, dork." Whispered Max back and eventually fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Funio10 wanted: Can we have a 'morning after' this OS? (I didn't proof-read it yet 'cause...lazy. Will do it later though)

You wanted it, you got it.

* * *

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she immediately knew that something was different. That didn't feel like her bed and she couldn't remember that she ever owned a giant Teddy Bear...It even felt like it's breathing. Could stuffed animals breath? No, they couldn't. So Chloe opened her eyes and after her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Max sleeping in her arms. Holy shit, how...? Oh, Chloe must've gone into the wrong room again.

And as always Max let her let her sleep there. If it would've been someone else she'd already be dead. But this was Max, little, cute Max. Before Chloe could do anything — like staring at her sleeping form — the brunette woke up, too. "Morning, Max." Said Chloe, as she let go of her and stretched herself. "G'morning..." Mumbled Max sleepily. "Sorry, crashed here again." After stretching herself, too, Max looked to her. "It's okay. Uh..."

"What is it?"

"Uh...can you remember what happened yesterday?" Chloe thought for a while. Except for a real amazing dream, she couldn't remember anything. "No." And suddenly Max looked really disappointed. Did something happened between them yesterday? They were fully clothed, so they sure as hell didn't have sex. "But I had an amazing dream."

"Really? Tell me." Chloe hesitated. She couldn't tell Max that they made out and that she confessed her love to her. "I uh...dreamed of...ponies?" As soon as she said this word, Max began to laugh. "At the day where you dream of ponies, Arcadia Bay will be destroyed by a tornado. Just tell me, Che." But Chloe didn't say anything. "Did we kiss?"

"W-what?"

"In your dream. Did we kiss?" The bluenette looked at her suspicious. "Hell no, of course not!" Exclaimed Chloe, but she couldn't hide the blush and Max obviously noticed, since she was staring at her knowingly. "It wasn't a dream, Chloe. It really happened." Chloe's eyes widened. It wasn't a dream? "This all happened? Also the part where I wanted to...?" Max nodded, her face becoming just as pink as Chloe's. "And where I said...?" She nodded again. "And where you said...?" Another nod. Holy fuck, she actually confessed her love for Max! "Did you really mean what you said?"

"That I love you too? Yeah."

"And you know I didn't mean 'best-friend-love'?"

"I know. Do you want me to kiss you again to prove it?"

"Please." Mumbled the bluenette. Even if Max told her all this, she couldn't really believe it. That is, until Max leaned in without hesitation and kissed her. That surprised her so much, that she immediately pulled away the second their lips met. "Damn, Max!" The brunette just pouted. "What? You wanted me to kiss you."

"You know you didn't have to do it?"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to kiss you. I love you, Chloe." And just like last night, Chloe was looking at her with wide, shocked eyes. "You mean like a friend?" She just wanted to make sure okay?! "No, more like a friend." Before the bluenette could say anything else, Max leaned in and kissed her again. And this time Chloe didn't pull away. This time she finally believed her and returned the kiss. Then she reached up and put her hands on Max's hips, pulling her in to be as close as physically possible to her and to deepen the kiss.

Max let her and cupped the bluenette's face, blushing when their bodies practically rubbed against each other. It didn't take long, thought, till they had to break their kiss to breath. "That was..."

"Amazeballs?" Asked Max teasingly. "Hella amazeballs. And you quote you: Wowzer." The brunette just stuck her tongue out at her remark, before kissing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Anonymous wanted: 'You woke up and found me passed out in the hallway naked  & were very kind about it. here's your robe back' (not proof-readed yet 'cause lazy)

When Max woke up, she thought it'll be just a normal day -well as normal as it could get for her. That is, until she heard someone scream outside her room. Wondering what's wrong, she quickly went out and her eyes widened at what she saw there. Kate was the one who screamed and the reason lay in front of her door. It was Chloe. Looked like she passed out before she could knock on her door. And...she was naked. What the hell happened to her? Why was she naked in the first place? And why did she want to go to her? But now she just slept peacefully, her mouth wide open and snored.

"Do you think she's okay, Max?" Asked Kate worried, while Max just smiled at her and tried to drag Chloe in her room. "Sure, sure. Don't worry, she's hella fine." Ugh, Chloe was heavier than she thought...Wrapping her arms around her chest — and trying, but failing, not to touch her breast — Max finally managed to drag her in her room. After closing the door behind them, she pulled the still sleeping punk friend on her bed.

She was barely on her bed, before Chloe made herself comfortable. That's when Max actually had the time to 'look' at her. She saw Chloe naked before, but...it was all different now. Well, it's been 'different' before she even left Arcadia Bay, but still...Max blushed, when she realized she's been examining Chloe's naked body for five minutes already.

Okay, it was time to wake her up now. But...maybe it wouldn't hurt if...going over to her desk, Max took her camera and took a nice picture of Chloe. Or two actually. One with just her sleeping face and the other...well all of her glory. After putting the photos and camera away, she actually tried to wake her up. "Chloe. Chloe, wake up. Chloeeeee!" The bluenette really was a heavy sleeper...Some things just didn't change.

Something like this happened before. The sleeping part. One night she became so drunk (again) that you could fire five canons right next to her and she'd still sleep peacefully. Maybe all she could do was wait. After pulling the blanket over her, so that she won't catch a cold, Max decided to sleep a few more minutes, too. It was still too early anyway. Also she couldn't leave Chloe alone like that.

Maybe these were just dumb excuses, but who cared? But instead of sleeping, she turned to her friend and stared at her a bit longer. Trying to wake her up again, she poked her cheeks a few times. Then pulled at them and let her make weird faces. The bluenette didn't wake up, though. Then she got one last idea. Let's just wake up the princess with a kiss. Yeah, it was cheesy as fuck, but Chloe wouldn't wake up either and never know about it.

Like Chloe said, make a move on her and she'd never know. And s she leaned in to kissed her but before their lips could meet, Chloe suddenly opened her eyes. Max froze and just stared into Chloe's hazy eyes. "...Max...?" Mumbled Chloe sleepily and as if she's in pain. Maybe she had a hangover. "Morning." Was all Max could say as she pulled away. "What are you doing in my room?" The bluenette asked as she sat up and held her head. The blanket fell down and exposed her chest, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"You're in my room actually." That's when Chloe looked around and realized it, too. "How did I get here?" Then she looked down at herself. "Why the fuck am I naked?" Realizing what that might mean, she looked at Max in shock. "We didn't...you know...had sex, right?" The brunette blushed and shook her head. "Uh no. No, I just found you like this in front of my door."

"Oh." Did Chloe actually sound...disappointed? "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Chloe needed a while to think. She rubbed her head and didn't even think about covering her chest. "No fucking idea, man. But it was good that you where the one who found me like that."

"Well...Actually Kate found you first. And you really don't remember what you did last night?"

"No, I can't remember." Still rubbing her head, the bluenette closed her eyes rightly. "Fuck, my head hurts..."

"How much did you drink?"

"Ugh, no idea." Then Max pushed her back down and tucked her in. "You should sleep more, Chloe." Chloe groaned, but agreed. She did feel like shit. "Max...water..." Apparently while having a hangover, Chloe couldn't think of any nicknames for Max. Getting out of bed again, Max brought her best friend a glass of water and Chloe drank it in one go. "Now go to sleep and I-"

"Come here and cuddle!" Max raised an eyebrow. Was she still drunk? Or high? Fuck how much stuff did she take last night that it was still in her system? "Chloe, I have classes soon. I need to shower and get ready."

"No, you want to come here and cuddle." The brunette rolled her eyes and wanted to go out, but Chloe took her hand and pulled her back into her bed. She didn't even have the chance to escape, because Chloe hugged her as tight as she could. "Chloe..."

"You stay here, Maxaroni. You have to take care of me."

"Chloe, you're still high. Just go to sleep. I'll be back before you wake up."

"Noooo!" Whined the taller girl. Sighing Max pushed Chloe away from her. "Just let me shower, okay?" Chloe pouted, but let her go. When she tried to get up, too, Max pushed her back down again. "You stay here."

"But I wanna join ya." Max blushed a dark shade of red. Okay definitely high. "No, you try to sleep now. I'll be right back." That's when Chloe finally gave in, too tired to keep arguing with her. Sighing relieved that Chloe finally let her, she quickly took her stuff and hit the showers, before Chloe changed her mind. When she came back into her room Chloe was sleeping — and also snoring. Believing that Chloe will sleep the whole day till she's actually sober, Max got dressed, took her bag and went out to the school. But not without giving Chloe a 'good night' kiss on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Anonymous wanted: Max realizing her feelings for Chloe and that she she's bisexual

Max closed the door behind herself and leaned onto it. She still couldn't believe what just happened, but the fact that her lips still tingled told her it's true. She actually just kissed Chloe! It may have been just a dare, but...to Max it was so much more. It made her realize that she actually fell in love with her best friend. Well, she did feel weird around Chloe since the day they met again. But she always thought it's because they haven't seen each other for five years. Well, actually it was partly the case. When she first saw — and recognized — her, her hart beat so fast as if she saw her biggest crush ever again — which...was probably the case.

Actually, she had this feeling before she even left Arcadia Bay. Though, she was too young there and had no idea what it meant. She just knew that her heart hurt as if it's been squeezed to death and then cut up when she left for Seattle. Max had cried for days, if not weeks. She's been naïve enough to think it's just because she missed everything about Arcadia and not just Chloe. Man, she's been hella dumb back then. Always just thinking it's just a 'best-friend-love'. How could she be in love with her best friend all this time and not see it?

Maybe she should rewind and take the kiss back. But Chloe said she shouldn't take it back. And she wanted the bluenette to remember it, too. But why did Chloe dare her to kiss her anyway? Could it be that she liked her, too? But the little spark of hope in her heart quickly vanished again, leaving a bitter taste behind. Chloe was in love with Rachel. Why would she love someone like Max anyway? Rachel was so much better than her. Chloe had no reason to love Max. She was nothing. A living time machine, yeah, but other than that she was just a shy hipster girl. Why would Chloe love someone like her? Why loving stupid Max if she could get super cool Rachel? Ugh, that thought made Max furious. And jealous.

Stupid Rachel! If only she kept in touch with Chloe during these five years. It was her own fault that Chloe replaced her with Rachel. Max couldn't blame her. She'd replace herself, too, if she could. Rubbing the bridge of her nose frustratingly, Max went heartbroken to the bathroom to wash at least a bit chlorine off of her. She totally had to hide these feelings from Chloe. Not that it would be too difficult, since Chloe only saw Rachel...

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Chloe lay in her bed, joint in hand and thought about what happened not even five minutes ago. What started with a playful dare, became a hella serious matter. To be honest Chloe didn't really think, when she dared Max to kiss her. She knew Max wouldn't do it, but still a little part in her hope she would. And when she actually did it...Chloe's fucking mind went totally blank. Max hella caught her by surprise and she instinctively pulled back a second later. Though, she really regretted it afterwards.

That's hella bullshit. Why did her stupid feelings for Max had to return with her? She had those feelings for her for six years now. The first year was a mix between hell and insecurity. Little Chloe had no idea if her love for Max really was more than friendship, but whenever they're together, she always was a bit more certain about them. She actually wanted to tell Max, but then she went to Seattle. After a year if reassuring herself that her feelings where real, came five years of denying them.

And when Max came back, then obviously her feelings for her did, too. Though then she tried to hide them behind her anger. But what's even more fucked it is that only after two days, she felt like she couldn't hide them from Max any longer. She wanted Max to know. But maybe she should wait till all this shit was over. Chloe still wanted to find Rachel, but not because of the same reasons as before. Yeah, there's still some love for Rachel left, but the love for Max became bigger than that. She just hoped this won't destroy their friendship...


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Anonmous wanted: Max getting badly injured trying to hide it from Chloe so she doesn't worry but she finds out anyways and freaks and stuff :)))

 _This is an AU where the storm never happened._

Max hissed at the pain in her ankle. She kinda slipped and twisted it on her way to Chloe. But she didn't want to cancel her date with her. It's not a _date_ date! Just a date between friends! Although, Max wanted to go on a real date with Chloe...Shaking the thoughts away, Max went out of the bus — and fuck, every step hurt! — and hobbled over to Chloe's house. Once she was there, she knocked on the door and already heard someone running inside. And as expected Chloe opened the door. "Hey, Maxaroni!"

"Hey, Chloe. What did you plan for today?"

"Well, since we don't have to play CSI Arcadia Bay anymore, I thought we could just chill."

"Chilling sounds good. Where?" Max definitely never wanted to go to the junkyard again. Not after what happened there. Finding Rachel there and seeing Chloe shot in the head...This thought still gave her a chill. "Let's just stay here. We can watch some movies 'n shit. Mom and step-douche won't be here for the rest of the day." Max smiled. Nice to know that they can spend some time alone and watch movies. Just like when they were kids. "Sounds good."

"Okay, then get your ass in here, I'll get us some munchies. You can choose the first movie." Said Chloe, before pulling Max in. She stopped, though, when Max hissed in pain. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Max shook her head and smiled at her. "No. I-it's nothing. Don't worry." Said the brunette, as she slowly went to the living room. "Dude, you can barely walk! What happened?" Just as Max wanted to say it's nothing, Chloe beat her to it. "And don't you dare say it's nothing!"

Sighing, Max decided to just tell her the truth. "I just twisted my ankle a bit. But it's okay. It's nothing serious."

"That's not okay! You should see a doc!" Max just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she couldn't hide it better. "I don't need a doctor. I'm fine. Let's just watch the movies." The moment she saw Chloe glaring at her, Max knew she wouldn't drop it. Without any warning, the bluenette picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the house again and to her truck. "Chloe! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you." Was all Chloe said, before putting her in her truck and closing the door. Then she got in herself and drove off. "Chloe, where are you taking me?" Asked Max confused, but she had guess what Chloe's up to. "Aren't you listening, hippie? To a doctor of course." Sighing, Max leaned back. "I told you it's nothing."

"You can barely walk!"

"I can walk." That's when Chloe just stopped talking with her. They both knew she already won. Max just sighed defeated and let her drive to wherever Chloe wanted. Not that she had another choice.

After paying a visit to the hospital, they drove back to Chloe's. Max's ankle wasn't broken — as if Max didn't know that already — but she still got something for it. The brunette still thought it wasn't necessary to see a doctor for something like this. "Are you happy now?" Asked Max irritated as Chloe parked her truck in front of the garage. "I am. At least now I know it's not so bad."

"I told you the whole time it's nothing." Rolling her eyes, Chloe turned to her. "You would tell me 'it's nothing' when you're about to die." With that said, Chloe got out of the truck and went to Max's side. The brunette just wanted to get out, too, but Chloe stood in her way. "Chloe—" Before Max could say anything, the bluenette leaned in suddenly. "Chloe...?" Max's face turned red when she thought Chloe's about to kiss her. She even mentally prepared herself for that. After all it'll be her first kiss — the dare didn't really count much.

But instead of kissing her, Chloe picked her up, got her out of the truck, closed the door with her foot and carried her bridal style inside the house. "Chloe!" Exclaimed Max surprised the second Chloe scooped her up and wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. "Wow, you really like to say my name, huh?" Said the bluenette teasingly, as she carried her best friend to the living room. "And you seem to like to carry me."

"I do. You're lighter than you look." Max frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and glared at her friend playfully. "Nothing. Let's just match the movies now." Then she put Max on the couch and prepared everything. "I'll take care of everything. You just sit there and look great."

"Chloe, my ankle is _**not**_ broken!" Said Max and rolled her eyes, hoping that Chloe won't see her blush. "Whatevs, Hippie, just stay there and don't move." Called Chloe from the kitchen as she made them some popcorn. When she came back, Max was glaring at her, but Chloe knew that the brunette liked being spoiled by her.

"I'm not paralyzed or something!" Grumbled Max, trying not to think about the alternate reality where Chloe was paralyzed. "Yeah, good for you, 'cause I wouldn't give ya an overdose." Countered Chloe immediately, making Max feel bad for ever mentioning it. But to be honest, she kinda hoped that Chloe forgot that Max gave her alternative self an overdose because she asked her to. Before Max could say anything about it, Chloe sat down next to her and started the movie. "Movie time!"

"Chloe, I—"

"Stop it, Max." Interrupted the bluenette. "I know you just did it, because I...my other self wanted you to do it. You just did it, because you love me, right?" The brunette blushed and tried to ignore Chloe's shit-eating grin. After a few silent minutes, Max leaned on Chloe and watched the movie with her. "But don't you dare fall asleep on me, Price."

"Tch, be careful that _you_ don't fall asleep on me, Caulfield." But as expected, not even half of the movie later, Max heard her blue haired friend snore softly. Giggling quietly to herself, Max made herself comfortable against her and minutes later she fell asleep as well.


End file.
